


Best

by strobelighted



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strobelighted/pseuds/strobelighted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted <a href="http://strobelighted.livejournal.com/249258.html">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Best

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://strobelighted.livejournal.com/249258.html).

Gerard woke up suddenly from a dream about robots. It had been awesome and epic and would totally have made a good storyline in a comic, but it was slipping from his memory faster the more he tried to hold on to it, in that way dreams do.

He closed his eyes, with the intent of falling back asleep and maybe continuing the dream, but then opened them back immediately. He was way too awake. Keeping them closed felt wrong. He sighed and stared at the ceiling above his bunk. He didn't particularly want to get out of bed. He was warm and comfortable and everything was quiet, save for the steady whirring of the bus.

He managed to lie there quietly for about five more minutes before he decided he couldn't continue without coffee. He pulled back the curtain and dropped down, hissing slightly at the cold floor underneath his feet, and shivering at the cold air that hit his skin. He spotted a bunched up hoodie at the foot of the bunks and bent down to grab it and throw it on. It wasn't as good as his warm blanket cocoon, but it would have to do.

No one else was awake as he padded down to the kitchenette and set up the coffeemaker. There was barely any light filtering in through the blinds, so it must have been really early. He stood leaning against the counter, listening to everyone's snoring and sleep noises and the very soft strains of talk radio coming from the front of the bus where the driver was, and wondered what to do with himself this early. Then he had an idea.

\--

"Frankie," Gerard whispered.

Frank didn't budge. He looked way too cute, lying on his side with his arms wrapped around his pillow and his mouth slightly open. Gerard almost didn't want to wake him up. Almost.

"Frank," he said again, more insistently, and reached out to poke Frank in the shoulder.

Frank grunted something and turned over, burrowing against the wall. Gerard took that as his cue to slip in behind him and draw the curtain shut.

Inside it was warm and dark and smelled of dirty clothes and sweat and Frank. Gerard wrapped his arm around Frank's waist and buried his nose in the hair at the back of his neck, breathing in deeply. Frank smelled really fucking good. He always did. It was like his superpower.

Gerard wormed his hand underneath Frank's shirt, stroking his stomach gently and feeling him breathe.

"Frankie," he sing-songed, leaning up a bit to whisper in Frank's ear and biting down on the lobe lightly before lying back down.

Frank shifted some more, and then turned on his back and opened his eyes.

"Gee?" His voice was hoarse as he squinted up in the darkness.

Gerard grinned down at him. "Morning, sunshine."

Frank let go of the pillow his was clutching to reach up and rub his eyes.

"What are you doing? What time is it?" he whispered groggily.

"I don't know. Early. I couldn't sleep," Gerard whispered back, and arranged himself so that he was now lying half on top of Frank. His hand was still gently stroking Frank's stomach, occasionally dipping below the waistline of his pajama pants and tracing along his hipbones.

Frank sighed softly and stretched, pushing up into Gerard's body. Gerard grinned and leaned down to grab Frank's lips in a soft kiss.

"Feels nice," Frank murmured, kissing back and wrapping his hands around Gerard's neck.

They kissed for a long time, languid and sweet and calm, hands running over skin and under shirts and wrapping in hair. Eventually, though, things starting getting hotter, the kisses more desperate, and then Frank was pushing up into Gerard, urging his hand downward.

"Gerard," he whispered, ragged and wanting. "Come on, please."

Gerard kissed him deep, licking into his mouth, as he trailed his hand down Frank's stomach and then underneath his waistband to wrap around his cock. Frank let out a gasp, throwing his head back against the pillow and bucking up into Gerard's fist.

"Shhh," Gerard whispered, "you gotta be quiet, Frankie."

Frank squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip hard, and Gerard could see it was costing him not to let out any sound. He squeezed Frank's cock and reveled in the whimper that tore itself from Frank's throat. Frank was so beautiful when he was like this, head thrown back, neck bare and exposed, hair slick with sweat and sticking to his forehead. Gerard wanted to drag it out forever, but he knew Frank was close and his own cock was waiting for attention, sending sparks of pleasure through his body every time Frank's thigh rubbed against him.

He sped up his hand, tugging and squeezing, and palming over the head until Frank arched up, muscles taut, and spilled all over his fingers.

Gerard could feel Frank relaxing under him, deep breaths evening out, but he was still all wrung tight and waiting. Frank gave him a lazy smile then, and reached out with both hands to pull Gerard's face down to his own and kiss him thoroughly.

"Frankie," Gerard panted, breaking off when he couldn't stand it any longer. He needed more, and he need it right then or he was going to explode.

"Yeah," Frank grinned at him, and then his hands were shoving Gerard's pajamas down and stroking him hard and rough and fast and it didn't take long for Gerard to come in spurts all over them both.

When they had both relaxed enough and cleaned up, Frank turned on his side to face Gerard.

"That was the best wake-up I've had in a while," he said.

Gerard grinned. "I know," he said smugly. "I am the best boyfriend."

Frank rolled his eyes, but he leaned forward to press a kiss to the corner of Gerard's mouth. "Yeah," he said.


End file.
